In the course of training within the fighting arts there are a number of activities used by the coach to improve the striking skills of the contestant. The training events usually focus on the development or implementation of a single technique or a combination of blows. For example a heavy bag is a piece of equipment used as a training aid to develop power within a strike. Each training aid has inherent limitations so several types of equipment are generally used within the development of one technique, or an aspect thereof. The heavy bag in this example is used to develop power but it is limited in scope of use because of its restricted range of movement and its predictable pendulum motion. In order to train distance and timing, another important aspect of technique application coaches generally use a variety of hand held targets such as focus mitts in order to incorporate movement and distance training into the workout. Using focus mitts or hand held targets require the coach to work a predetermined routine with the fighter to maintain the coach's safety. Additionally, because of focus mitts small nature they cannot be held firmly for full contact engagements without risking damage to the holder. A great deal of force is generated and transmitted directly to the coach and this provides an environment for the coach to be injured. The current invention seeks to fill the gap between such training devices by providing a target that can be hit full force to develop power like a heavy bag, yet is portable so the coach can also incorporate distance and timing training into the workout without the need for limiting the training to coordinated routines to maintain the safety of the coach.
One of the most difficult tasks in training a fighter is getting the fighter to apply the same technique in practice as he/she uses in the heat of a contest. The goal is to get the fighter to practice the way they compete then identify the fighter's skill level and improve upon their performance. The coach's ability to do this is limited due to their ability to be an active participant in the training process and the ability to quantify individual strikes and or quantify individual strikes within a combination set. Sparring with another fighter with the coach watching and providing comment is the current standard. The coach in this perspective is an observer providing direction from the perspective of a bystander. This limits the scope of the coach's ability to experience the actual technique of the person being trained. When the coach has the ability to hold the target they receive information about the power, timing, angle and penetration of a strike. The current invention is designed to allow the coach to be a participant not just a bystander and to do so safely. Certain embodiments of the invention also allows the coach the ability to quantify individual strikes to assess angle of attack, penetration and power of each strike allowing for continuity in the assessment of performance and with the data derived from the assessment prepare training and improve individual performance from a data based perspective not merely the passive perspective of experience.
Another novel idea found within the current invention is the development of the intended striking area(s). The development of the striking area is done with intent to receive perspective attacks with the proper angle of attack as it relates to the striking surface. This is referred to as contouring throughout this document. Proper contouring is important regarding proper angle of attack the two are interrelated with respect to distance. The striking areas are contoured or shaped/developed so if the attack is performed properly and from the proper distance the strike lands solidly. For example the faceted striking areas on the head like projection of the current invention are angled such that in a moving environment if the attacker fails to be close enough when delivering a hook to the head the attack will slip off the intended target because the distance between the target and the attacker has changed the angle of attack on the striking surface. If the hook is done from the proper distance the angle of attack will be proper and the hook will land solidly.
Other inventions may have an area they have termed as a striking areas or an area upon a pad identified as a striking zone but none provide a planed contact surface development; none have multiple developed or contoured/faceted striking areas designed with or accidently having the aforementioned development. Additionally, this invention is novel because the shield like design combines the multiple striking areas in a logical pattern matching perspective target areas of a person with dedicated safety features (belt like band, side projections, and vision port). This combination of novel features allow for a safe environment where the coach can be a participant and provide instant feedback while hosting the opportunity for realistic un-choreographed combinations done with full speed and power.
Engaging an assortment of target types is beneficial in the development of a fighter. Until the current invention there has been no target that provides multiple contoured target areas in multiple axis that allows for application of technique as one would against an opponent. To engage a moving target that has the same general target areas, movement abilities (because of its portability) that can be safely utilized by an experienced or a beginner brings a new dimension to training that will allow the fighter to strike as they would in a real contest, instinctively and without prior coordination with the target holder. No other individual piece of equipment currently in existence allows for this level of built in safety or experience.
Another novel design of this invention has multiple features that create a developed backside of the shield like device consisting of: protruding handles, belt like bands, chest contact pedestal, bracing points, a wall mount attachment point, a vision port and a safety space between the holder's face and the back of the target. No other inventions have such features.
Additionally, another novel design feature is that the shield like device has a multitude of embodiments. The unique front and backside features can be manufactured into a shield made of foam or foam with a support structure similar in construction to existing foam shields on the market. However, creating a plastic or metal hollow structure that has the ability insert resilient force absorbent material onto the contoured striking areas is a totally new design concept within the field. This feature creates a lighter, more resilient target that provides multiple embodiments of construction.
Additionally, a novel concept of the invention is that it has dedicated safety features. No other previous targets have built in safety features not intended to strike but to protect the holder.
Consistency in the power of a strike and the timing of the blow in sequence is another important aspect of training that is difficult to assess and currently, outside of the current invention, there are no multiple striking area targets with human spatial striking comparison that offer a contoured target area coupled with digital capture of data regarding the power, direction and or speed of a technique. The current invention is novel in that it is a shield like device with multiple contoured striking areas that provides an interactive training experience and depending upon the embodiment would be able to provide a full range of interactive performance assessments providing an option to capture data and provide audio, video feedback and the ability to work and or display video and data performance on your personal computer, internet or other electronic device that uses digital data. This will allow for an in-depth disaggregation of data, and a new level of managing and assessing training performance.